nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
"Five"
About "Five" is the name of the second of four Nazi Zombies maps featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. 'Characters' "Five" features four significant real life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential candidate 'Features' *DEFCON - A major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON (Defense Readiness Condition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon (second level), there are a series of switches that will individually raise the Pentagon's DEFCON level by one. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5,a secret "panic room" will open up. All teleporters will teleport to this room. It contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine (beware, once a person enters this room, the Pack-a-Punch will be gone within 30 seconds, similar to Kino der Toten where all players in the Pack-a-Punch room teleport automatically back to the lobby after 30 seconds). The DEFCON system is the only way to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. *Elevator - An elevator appears on this map. It costs 1000 points to open the elevator and 250 points to use it. After the elevator is open and the elevator is not on the floor you are on, you must call it back, this take about 10 seconds. *Teleporter - The teleporters are also on "Five". However, they look much different from the ones in Der Riese; they are glowing balls of energy. After the power is turned on, they appear. It is free to use them. Each teleporter takes the player to a different section of the map. Zombies can also use the teleportes without being killed. (If you use the teleporter at the same time as another player, not a zombie, you will both be downed. Also if you try to jump over a player who is in prone and then put yourself into prone immediately before you land you will both be downed.) *Music Easter Egg - There are three red phones in the level that are ringing. Answer all three and an Eminem song will play. The first phone is located on the top level where you start out, right next to quick revive on the table. The second is located int eh same room as the power switch all the way in the basement. The third is in the room where pack-a-punch is located, on a desk right next to one of the windows. They are all easy to find. 'Perks' Speed Cola, Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, and Quick Revive all make a reappearance in "Five". They all have the same effect on the character as before, with the exception of Quick Revive; In solo mode, Quick Revive will send the player into Last Chance if downed, and they will wield two upgraded Colt M1911s. They will also be able to slowly crawl. 'Weapons' Cold War era weapons are available in this map. Some can be bought off the wall, while some can only be obtained in the Mystery Box. A new wonder weapon is introduced in "Five", it is called the "Winter's Howl". When fired it encases the Zombies in ice and slows walking speed. 'New Appearance of Zombies' Instead on Nazi Zombies, they are now Pentagon Zombies to match with the setting (the Pentagon). These zombies appear to be scientists, Military Police guards, and support staff. The act the same way as the original zombies. One example of scientists is the Pentagon Thief. The Pentagon Thief replaces the Hellhounds. When he appears, he will attack a player and steal the weapon the player currently has in their hands. The only way to get back the weapon is if you kill the Thief. Killing the Thief will also award you with a Max Ammo power-up. Trivia * It is possible that this map's name references either the five DEFCON levels or the number of sides of the Pentagon * This is the only zombie map so far to include elevators. * This is the first time in Nazi Zombies history that the player can play as real-life people. * Level 3 has elements from a story mission. * In the Basement, the first room on the left when exiting the elevator, contains a freeze ray on the work-bench and a deathmachine on the top of the cabinet adjacent to the mystery box location. * There are two electric traps on the top floor (where you begin) that can only be activated once you find the missing batter packs. The first batter pack is located as follows: as soon as you take the first elevator down to where the catwalk is, go down the left portion of the stairs and walk to the pillar just to the right of the doorway where the next elevator is at and there is a little red package on the ground leaning against the wall, hold x or square to grab it and it shows up just like the movie reels on Kino-der Toten, (right next to your grenades ont he HUD display. The next battery pack is located in the basement, its in the room that is the first left when exiting the elevator and it is directly to the right in an open mini locker/cabinet at chest level. You can only grab one at a time, and once you have one just go press x on either of the electric traps and it will make it available for use. Category:Maps Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops